memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Menagerie, Part II (episode)
Vic Perrin did not work on this episode The only source I've seen indicating that Vic Perrin dubbed the voice of The Keeper is the first edition of The Star Trek Compendium. Since the release of , as well as other references, it has become clear that Malachi Throne's original voice work was simply altered but not replaced. This reference to Perrin should be deleted, and I would do so, but it appears that it has been and the edit was reverted. --GNDN 19:04, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :I'm sorry but the only source I've seen indicating that Malachi Throne's voice was fancifully altered through some sort of Bagdasarian-esque filter, is you. Every reference on the web, from tv.com, imdb.com, factbites.com, and not the least of which is the Star Trek Compendium credits Vic Perrin, a known and recurring Star Trek actor and voice talent who was tapped again and again for this type of work. To put it bluntly, your assertion is... not logical. --Tombstone 01:10, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::To deepen the mystery, there once appeared a magazine interview with actor/voice artist Walker Edmiston, wherein he claimed that he was the redubbed voice of The Keeper. I no longer have the article as it was many years ago, perhaps in Starlog Magazine. I'm skeptical of this myself, and IMDB only references Edmiston as working on Gamesters of Triskelion and Amok Time, both a year later. 17:40, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Taking Pike to the Transporter I have edited this passage: ::"At the end of the episode, Spock takes Pike to the transporter room, sees him off and beams him down all in less than two seconds, although the Talosians probably had him sent down far quicker with their powers." The Talosians' power was the projection of illusion, not the bending of time or teleportation. Even so, this is still fan supposition to correct an "error" when it was actually dramatic license. The observation is still a good one and I just changed it to make it factual.– Scott son of Pete 15:05, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Pike's physical presence on the planet was not necessary for the Taolsians to create the illusion, in Vina's mind and on Kirk's viewing screen, of a healthy Pike. Removed Copyvio from imdb. I don't know which was up first as there is no history feature on imdb *The Menagerie, Parts I" and "II" constitute the only two-parter in the run of the original Star Trek. Combined, the two parts of this script only run to 64 pages, shorter than the scripts for many one-hour episodes. This is due to the heavy use of footage from "The Cage," which only had to be briefly noted by scene designations in the script format. *The footage the Talosians send to the Enterprise differs from what had happened in "The Cage"; specifically, when Pike asks The Keeper if he'll give Vina back her illusion of beauty, The Keeper replies "And more" and restores Vina's appearance. However, in "The Cage", The Keeper not only restored Vina's beauty, but also created an illusion of Captain Pike for her and the two of them returned to the underground community. This was changed for "The Menagerie" so that The Keeper could show Captain Kirk the image of Pike restored to health (and back in his old-style Starfleet uniform) and going underground with Vina. However, the events of "The Cage" as originally depicted in the unaired pilot are still considered canonical and the footage transmissions as presented in "Menagerie" are assumed to have been edited by the Talosians. Therefore, when the real Pike finally joins Vina on Talos IV, it is possible that Vina does not notice the difference. Opinion *At the end of the episode, dramatic license is taken when Spock brings Pike to the transporter room. To make the scene as expedient as possible, Spock accompanies Pike to the transporter, sees him off and beams him down all in less than two seconds of screen time. However, it could be that the Keeper has merely created the illusion of Pike on the surface for Kirk's benefit, while awaiting the real Pike to be beamed down in a few minutes. I rewrote the note about the directors as it was also a copyvio and had no citetation. Chalet (talk) 16:16, March 29, 2017 (UTC)